


stigma // a miraculous ladybug fanfiction

by lyrenoir



Category: MLB - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not my prompt or my artwork!, UnlockedPowers!Chat, based off of artwork, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrenoir/pseuds/lyrenoir
Summary: Chat Noir was never told the extent of his own powers. Once Marinette and Ladybug both disappear around the same time, the hero finds himself tasked with finding the two girls and returning them to their respective places - Ladybug needed to protect the world, and Marinette needed to go home and back to school. Once suspicions start arising at the girls disappearing at the exact same time, Chat Noir is barely surprised when he finally enters Papillon's lair - but the horror that meets him is more then he can handle. Deep down, he always knew something burned inside him... but how would that explain the fire-like tendrils snaking from his eyes?





	stigma // a miraculous ladybug fanfiction

The city lights burned with a fury that had never been present prior. The setting sun, which once have been so serene, glared shades of crimson blood and orange agony. Shadows whisked their way against the colorful yet painful background, their eyes not even focused on the hues swirling around them. Their breath caught like frost in the damp air, a warning that fall was soon going to be on it’s way out of Paris. Everyone in the busy streets had retreated out of the cold and into their houses, huddled around their furnaces and fireplaces. Yet, in the dour atmosphere, two superheroes flew threw the night, a horrible anxious tinge to the air.

One of the superheroes leapt from roof to roof, spinning some sort of flute in her hand. Her ombre hair clung to her face and billowed away from her all at the same time, but nothing seemed to deter the heroine. Heaving with every step as if she had been running for quite long, her mingled gaze scanned the city, but nothing sparked in her gaze. Using her flute to vault herself to the next roof, she panted before continuing. Her brow was furrowed and took a last few steps before launching herself towards the ground.

She seemed to know the Parisian streets like the back of her hand. Bracing herself, she landed swiftly, the tail of her suit waving behind her. From the other direction came pelting another hero, one draped in black with flaming green eyes. He looked just as exasperated, and his lungs convulsed as he skidded to a stop in front of his fellow superhero. They barely exchanged words, but all the hero had to do was glance at the girl before he knew there was no heed in their mission.

The black-clothed hero curled his clawed fingers into the brick wall, hearing them scrape against the rocky surface. Shaking his head, a look of utter defeat crossed his gaze. Glancing at the heroine, he seemed as if he was barely even to form words.

“Nowhere to be found. Unbelievable. And no Akumas in a week?” The superhero spat at the ground, disgusted and concerned at the same time. Next to him, he leaned on a silver staff with a pawprint engraved into the center. He didn’t stop shaking his head. “Rena, this is weird. I know he has something to do with it.”

The darker-skinned heroine - Rena Rouge - frowned at his words, almost seeming to even recoil slightly at the mention of a certain he. Swallowing audibly, she fiddled with her flute in her hands as she glanced at the ground, the rising darkness of the shadows of the buildings all but concealing her expression. Although she was a complete mess, she didn’t even seem the slightest bit aware.

She sighed. “From the start, we knew he had something to do with it. Papillon always has something to do with it. But two people? I could….” She took a deep breath, her words too rapid for her fellow superhero to understand. “I could see why he took Ladybug-”

“Obviously, for her Miraculous. That’s what it always is,” muttered the shadowy superhero bitterly.

Rena nodded, gritting her teeth at his interruption. “Yeah. But why Marinette? Of all people? What did she ever do to him?” Instead of a worried murmur as it had previously been, the heroine’s voice rose to a sort of plea for help, a cry that no one else would hear. Desperation clawed at her gaze, the emotion thriving in every movement she made. “Marinette’s the most innocent civilian to live. She’d never be tied up in some superhero-supervillain drama. It makes no sense.” Her voice lowered to a mumble again and she forced herself to look at her friend to see his reaction.

When her despairing words heeded no word from the hero, she raised a hand to move her hair from her face - or perhaps, in a deceiving gesture, hide a tear - and took a step towards her friend. Her voice wavering the slightest bit, the tension in the air could be slashed with a blade. 

“C-Chat?” She mumbled, her voice raising in concern. Rena grasped her flute, digging the end into the ground, learning that it could not be broken and she could do whatever she wanted with it to fulfill her anxious tics. The ears on her suit folded backwards to mimic her emotion, for they must have sensed the grave tone in her voice.

The hero - Chat Noir - simply shook his head at her. His gaze fixed on the ground, he averted his eyes and barely moved. Despite the breath he breathed, he seemed nearly still, as if motionless for a few moments. Without looking up at Rena, he forced himself to choke out a few words. The hero, usually so confident and nonchalant, found himself overcome with emotion.

“I know he’s tortured Ladybug. She wouldn’t give up her Miraculous no matter what, but I know he’s got it. I know it. And Marinette… I don’t know what he needs her for. But she’s my friend, no matter what, even if I did only have to work with her for a mission twice. And I can’t let them stay in his grasp,” he muttered, his voice nearly raising to a yell at the end.

Rena Rouge put her hand sympathetically on his shoulder, but her face clearly fell at his words. She, too, had lost the two girls - her best friend in her superhero life, and her best friend in her civilian life. She felt tears pooling up in the corners of her eyes again, and quickly brushed them away with the back of her free hand. 

“We’ll find them. But not tonight. We have families to get back to,” Rena reminded him. Looking more tired then she ever had before, the girl who had once been a ball of energy flung her flute up over her shoulder and began to take a few steps away, seeing and testing Chat Noir to see if he did the same. But, the exhausted hero did not move from his position, although he looked nearly to his breaking point.

If not past it.

Rena frowned again. “Chat, nothing can get done. And if our own families notice we’re missing-”

“They wouldn’t care,” growled Chat Noir coldly. He looked sadly after his friend, but turned from her so he could avert her gaze. Flipping his staff in his hand, he looked towards the heart of Paris. Past the buildings and street corners, he knew his partner and his friend remained somewhere - struggling, fighting, and utterly broken. Could he even bear to see them that way?

Recoiling at the thought, Chat took a few steps back from Rena Rouge, who looked surprised at his sudden outburst. This time, he looked up at the skyline confidently.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, holding his weapon out in front of him. “But everything I fight for - the people that actually care for me, no matter in what way - are hiding behind the walls of some lair. And I’m going to find them.” Tossing a look over his shoulder, a look that used to be filled with such playfulness and amusement, Rena couldn’t help but notice the strange darkness threaded through his vision. “Go home, Rena,” he told her. “This isn’t your battle to fight.”

Before the heroine could respond - and she was, she yelled and chased after him for a moment - Chat Noir extended his staff and launched himself towards the setting sky. The once-enthralling journey around the city now filled him with an immeasurable dread, one that took over his mind in ever way possible. Closing his eyes as he soared, once he felt his staff tipping, he retracted it once again, finding himself soaring through the air.

Landing with a loud thump against the roof of the building, he stepped towards the edge and scanned the streets to make sure he had lost Rena Rouge. Swallowing hard, he looked once again towards the heart of Paris - but something was different this time.

Not wrong, but not right. Different.

_His eyes were laced with a green fire that refused to cease until his partner returned.  
_


End file.
